


Glee- One shots

by B3CKY211



Category: Glee
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3CKY211/pseuds/B3CKY211
Summary: Glee one shots!xfeel free to leave some prompts you would like me to do in the comments!!Xenjoy
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Glee- One shots

“Yes but, it isn’t my fault that lady Hummel can’t take a joke” Santana argued as, she, Kurt and Rachel walked inside the loft. “Oh looks like someone is eating for 3 again” she Joked. 

“Leave me alone Santana” Blaine growled from the sofa.

“Honey, don’t listen to her” Kurt threw Santana a glare.

“Oh come on, Blainey boo over hear is going to end up looking like that whale from the film free willy if he keeps eating like that” She replied, throwing her coat on the hanger before sitting herself down opposite Blaine.

“Fuck you” Blaine felt tears fall down his cheeks, he knew he was putting weight on but, he couldn’t help the new urge he had with consuming more food that he used too.

“I’m just being honest, there is not need to be like that” She defended, taking the remote from his hand, before switching over his programme. 

“I didn’t ask you for your opinion-“ Blaine started. 

“Well someone needs to before you turn into free willy, look no harm done, I’m just looking out for you” She replied as, she focused on the tv. 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed” Blaine got up and started to head to his and Kurt’s side of the loft before he felt a hand gently grab his wrist.

“I was going to cook up some dinner for us, you sure babe?” Kurt spoke as, he caressed his fiancé s wrist. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Kurt- I’m just really tired so, I’m just going to head off early, I love you” Blaine shot him a small smile before proceeding to place a small kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too Blaine” Kurt smiled, watching as he disappeared into their room.

\--

“Good morning free willy!” Santana exclaimed as she appeared from the bathroom.

“Would you quit it” Blaine rolled his eyes as, he continued to eat his pancakes. 

“Quit what?” she replied. 

“Being a fucking bitch, I haven’t done anything to you!” he argued.

“Excuse me, don’t talk to me like that, I’m just stating a fact  
That everyone else is too scared to tell you which, is that you my friend have gained a ton” she smirked, putting a piece of bread into the toaster.

-3 months later-

Blaine woke up and found a note on Kurt’s pillow. 

“Be back soon, popped out to get coffee, love you” Blaine smiled to himself, before heading over to the bathroom, before doubling over in pain.

“Oww! God” He cried out as, he clutched his stomach, the pain felt sharp like his insides were being twisted inside out. 

“Fuck!!” he cursed, suddenly he felt his pants become wet, looking down he gasps in shock, he didn’t know what was happening, he just wet himself and, this stomach cramp was only getting worse. 

-15 minutes later-

He found himself on the bed panting heavily in his boxers, the pain was at a point when he would scream out in agony, he tried calling Kurt but, no one seemed to answer so, he threw his phone against the wall which, he ended up regretting.

“FUCK, I should of called an ambulance!!” He cried. 

He suddenly felt an extremely blunt pressure by his entrance and started to panic, he felt the sudden urge to push. 

“OHH GOD!!” Blaine sobbed, he pushed himself forward on the bed and started to push as hard as he could, he could feel something coming out but, he didn’t understand what happening in the moment so, he just continued to push. 

“OWW!! SHIT!” he screamed, he reached his hand under himself and gasped when he felt it.

“W-what the heck is h-happening to me!!” He cried. 

He panted heavily as a huge contraction hit him, he pushed as hard as he could, feeling empty as, he felt something leave his body. 

“Ohh…” signed, but all of a sudden he heard a cry, a baby cry and, then that’s when it hit him, he had just given birth, all his new changes to his eating habits and his weird weight gain was because he was pregnant. 

“Oh my god” He panted heavily, before reaching underneath him to pull his baby to lay on his warm chest, he could still feel the placenta inside him which, he knew he would have to push out soon. 

“Blaine we’re bac-“ Kurt announced. 

“Is that a baby?” Santana choked. 

“BLAINE!!” Kurt shouted, he ran through the loft and into his room to find Blaine holding a newborn. 

“I- I didn’t know Kurt, I- didn’t know!” Blaine cried, Kurt rushed over to his side. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, SANTANA CALL AN 911!, I’m here Blaine, oh god you just had a baby” Kurt cried, “our baby” 

“I-I’m sorry Kurt, I’m so sorry!” Blaine sobbed as he held their baby closer to his chest. 

“They’ll be here in five minutes, I’ll grab some towels but, they said not to cut the cord okay” Santana explained.

“Thank you” Kurt replied as he held his son’s hand in his palm. 

\--

“I can’t believe you were pregnant” Kurt exclaimed. 

“I know, I had no idea” Blaine replied as, they both starred at their sleeping son in his arms.


End file.
